


Late Thoughts

by TRANSTOSHI



Series: Phametra Oneshots [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Spooning, Trans Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Trans Female Character, aka fareeha has bitter feelings towards her mother, not explicitly mentioned but canon for my fareeha, parental angst, satya just wants fareeha to feel better and start becoming close w/ her mom again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANSTOSHI/pseuds/TRANSTOSHI
Summary: Fareeha and Satya are about to sleep when an important conversation crops up regarding Fareeha's mother, Ana.





	

Fareeha’s nose is buried into the nape of Satya’s neck, her arms wrapped around the architect’s waist tightly, holding her close to her body. Their legs are intertwined, Fareeha’s resting in between her’s, as they lay there in silence. She knows the other isn’t asleep yet; her breathing is still too loud, too awake, nothing like when she’s deep asleep. She’s spent enough nights staying up listening to her to know that for an absolute fact.

She squeezes the other’s waist a little tighter, pressing her lips against her neck now, letting them slide to the junction with her shoulder. She knows it’s one of Satya’s favourite places to be kissed, even if she won’t tell the soldier that explicitly. No, she knows from the smile that crosses her lover’s lips and the way warmth rises to her cheeks, the way how her hands will hold hers just a little bit tighter-- the way love seems to permeate off her body towards Fareeha. 

“Can’t sleep?” She whispers softly into the other’s ear, pulling her lips away from Satya’s skin for a brief moment. “You need to get your rest you know-- big mission tomorrow. Don’t want you passing out from exhaustion in the middle of a fight.” A joke, but one she knew Satya would definitely take seriously.

“I won’t be able to get any rest if you keep kissing my neck like that, Fareeha.” Her reply was dry, but there was humor buried there, a smile obviously playing on her lips. “I was… pondering what exactly we’re to do.”

“Do what?” 

Oh no. This was definitely beginning to sound like a conversation she didn’t want to have with Satya right now.

“About us. You still refuse to tell your mother, despite us being together for more than two months, Fareeha.” 

Yep, definitely a conversation she didn’t want to have right now. 

“Look… I’ll tell her soon, I promise. It’s just-- odd. Having her back in my life after so long.” She finally replies, sighing softly as she buries her face in Satya’s neck again. “And when she was, I never introduced any of the people I dated to her. She was always off, saving the world, so... I never really got the chance, you know?“ 

Work had always taken priority for Ana over her daughter once Fareeha was an adult, as sad as that might seem-- not to mention, the alienation between them over Fareeha’s decision to join the army didn’t help their communication skills either. She’d understood for the most part- her mother was off saving the world, being a hero, doing the one thing Fareeha wanted to do. Of course that took priority, but after her ‘death’ and subsequent ‘revival’... a certain ache had begun to fill her chest, haunting her every time her mother came to mind. Even know, wrapped around her love, surrounded by warmth… the cold still rose inside of her, chilling her.

She feels Satya pull away and turn in her arms to face her, still lying down. She slowly slides her right hand over to rest on Fareeha’s cheek, tracing the worry lines that’d formed over years of stress and many too difficult decisions with her thumb. The same lines that lined her mother’s face, Jack’s face… 

“Fareeha. You’re stronger than you think. Give yourself more credit, please.” 

Even in the darkness, Fareeha could see the soft smile that paints the architects lips, the other leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “Plus, your mother will love you no matter what. She’s lost you once; she won’t risk losing you again by alienating you because of who you love. I guarantee you, she wants to fix this”

“Technically, she didn’t lose me,” Fareeha mumbles, “she practically faked her death and then became a vigilante for years before sending me a letter saying ‘hi, not dead! Love you!’.” It was hard not to let bitterness soak her voice, moving forward to hide her face in Satya’s chest now, cheek resting against her collarbone. “Couldn’t even come in person to tell me she wasn’t dead.”

She felt Satya sigh, her arm sliding away from Fareeha’s face to move around her shoulders to rub her arm slowly, slim fingers tracing circles over and over. She relaxes further into the architect, eyelids closing as she focuses on the feeling.

“I won’t push you to tell her. But…. consider it. I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised at her reaction-- and you need to start repairing your relationship with her,” a kiss to the top of Fareeha’s head. “at least a little. If not for her, but for yourself. You can’t begin to get better, to feel like yourself again, until you’ve closed some of the wounds between you two. I don’t want to keep seeing you ache-- keep seeing you tear yourself over with your relationship with her. You can’t change the past, Fareeha, but you can heal it.”

“... alright. Alright I’ll consider it but-- no promises, okay? At the very least I’ll tell her about us but… it’s a two way street. If she wants… to fix whats wrong between her and I, she has to take some initiative, instead of avoiding me,” she props her chin up on Satya’s chest to look her in the eye, expression suddenly firm, “I don’t want to be the only one trying. I miss my mother, I really do, but… I deserve an actual apology. An actual explanation to why she never came to visit me, past the ‘it was to protect you’ stuff she wrote.”

And with that, she flops back down on her partner, wrapping her arms tightly around her once more. She’s practically lying on top of Satya at this point, but she doesn’t seem to mind, as she rests her head back against the pillows.

“Good enough for now.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at just-annarchy.tumblr.com


End file.
